Brent Anderson
Betty Anderson Unnamed nephews and nieces |status = Institutionalized |playedby = Barry Del Sherman |first = "Gemini" }} Brent Anderson was a schizophrenic serial killer. Background Brent suffered from paranoid schizophrenia, which was worsened by his substance abuse. Because of his drug problems and tendency to commit vandalism, he was always considered the "bad seed" of the family, in contrast to his brother Spencer, who was considered the "good one" and believed to have a bright future ahead of him. In 1980, Brent and Spencer entered a convenience store in Trenton. In response to Brent perpetually claiming he was afraid of everything, and incapable of loosening up, Spencer hit the store clerk with a tire iron and left with some beers and cigarettes. When they were both caught, Spencer put the blame on his brother, which the authorities didn't have difficultly believing due to Brent's criminal record. He was subsequently sentenced to three years in juvenile detention, while Spencer got probation. Brent spent many years believing Spencer tried to protect him, and that he ended up in jail because the authorities were prejudiced against him. Years later, in order to keep a promise made to his parents, Spencer gave Brent $200 a month. In reality, he only did it so he would stay away from his wife Betty and their children. Gemini Eventually, because of his delusions, Brent grew paranoid over people changing their features, to the point where he murdered two opticians who sold colored contact lenses and a rhinoplasty surgeon, believing them to be part of a "conspiracy". He also sent a letter to the company manufacturing the lens, Visionstyle, claiming they were supporting this perceived plot. As soon as Spencer learned of his brother's killings, he concocted a scheme to exploit Brent's insanity to enrich himself. He sent another letter claiming to be the killer and announced Brent's next target, a hairdresser, which he knew about because of a scrapbook Brent gave to him. Brent indeed attempted to kill the hairdresser, but did not find her because she was away. Later on, Detectives Goren and Eames were able to track Brent through Spencer, who had no choice but to let them arrest him. Spencer then convinced Visionstyle that the killer was still on the loose, committing another murder of an optician with Brent's gun. He then proceeded to blackmail the company: if they did not pay him $5 million, Visionstyle's reputation would be associated with the murders, causing a great economical loss for them. The company decided to pay the amount, with Spencer preparing himself to withdraw it from Caribbean off-shore bank accounts. However, Spencer was arrested just as he was going to leave, as the detectives figured out the last murder was committed by him due to the different M.O. They were able to frame him because of Brent, to whom they revealed Spencer never really cared about him. Brent confessed revealing to Spencer where to find the gun the latter used for the last murder, and was then institutionalized because of a deal he struck with ADA Carver. ( : "Gemini") Known Victims *2003: **Unnamed optician **An optician named Arnie **Frederick Mishra **Parveen Category:CI Characters Category:Males Category:Psychotics Category:Drug addicts Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Based on Real People